


Breaking Point

by Lookagingerpanda



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau thinks she's funny, Choking, F/F, Flirting, Yasha thinks she need a little lesson, but just a little bit, just a fun short rump, m to be safe, wall slamming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookagingerpanda/pseuds/Lookagingerpanda
Summary: Yasha just wants to read. Beau just wants to flirt. A battle of stubborness is fought. Who will win?Just a little dabble.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! First fic for the Critical Role fandom. I'm still in the earlier stages of the 2nd campaign but am aware of the useless lesbainary occurring so I'm sorry if things seem off. Just a little dabble that's been floating around my head.

“Hey Yasha… Hey Yasha… Hey Yasha… Hey… Yasha hey.” Beau’s voice rattled into the barbarian's ears like the blessing and curse the monk’s presence already was to her. “Yaaaashaaaa.”

The salt and pepper haired woman just continued to stare at the book she hadn’t been able to read since the monk appeared. She had been reading in peace in her room when the brunette sauntered in like she did when she was a little day drunk. They had talked for a little bit at the table Yasha was sitting at but then ran out of things to discuss. Naturally Yasha went back to reading and assumed Beau would either go back downstairs or take a nap. That assumption was wrong. 

Beau had been at this for a least half an hour and as much as Yasha wanted to give the brunette her attention she wanted Beau to ask for her attention like a normal person. She felt the end of Beau’s staff lightly poke into her cheek and almost lost it. She knew why Beau was doing this. This had been happening since the letter and they hadn’t gotten around to their date yet. So this seemed to be the monk’s new way of flirting with her. Annoyance. 

The staff touched her cheek again and she took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. Beau would give up soon. She was kind of like a puppy. If you ignore their unwanted behavior long enough they’ll either go away for a bit or tire themselves out. “Yaaaaashaaaaa.” The monk said again. That time it was more whiny which made the barbarian twitch. There was something about that whine that made Yasha’s mind cloud with thoughts. Very elaborate thoughts where mirrors and warm baths were involved. Still, as stubborn as Beau was Yasha liked to think she was even more so.

That was until she felt Beau’s breath against her ear. “Yashaaa.” the monk whined softly. 

Before she could stop herself Yasha had thrown the book down on the table, stood up, grabbed Beau by the throat and slammed her against the wall behind her chair. The speed with which she did it was surprising to herself but Beau must have been shocked. Something between a moan and whine escaped the monk’s lips and she shook, not with fear, but something else Yasha recognized. The barbarian smirked and allowed a cocky chuckle to slip past her lips. 

“Is there something you need Beau?” Yasha asked softly, as if she wasn’t in a position to crush the monk’s windpipe at any moment. She watched in delight as Beau struggled to form words.

“I-I-I-um…” Beau tried to say but gave up and just settled with shaking her head no. The whole time neither had broken the obscenely intense eye contact happening. Yasha marveled at how much Beau’s pupils had grown and wondered if her’s looked similar. 

Just as she was about to release her shorter counterpart she decided to get a little payback. She very gently wrapped her fingers all the way around Beau’s neck and held them there for a few moments. The whine that fell from the brunette’s mouth almost broke the ombre haired woman’s promise to herself to wait for their date to kiss. But she kept it together. “That’s what I thought.” Yasha said as she let go of Beau and took a step back. Satisfaction spread through her body as she watched the shorter woman’s chest heave.

Finally Yasha broke their eye contact as she sauntered out of the room and down the stairs, leaving the monk to swim in her thoughts. The barbarian wished in that moment she could have frozen time and asked Jester to come draw the look on Beau’s face. It was the funniest most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

***********************

The sun had finally set and everyone was sitting down to have a meal. There was ideal chatter while they ate and drank. Laughs here and there. It was nice to have a moment of peace.

Jester suddenly spoke up as if she had remembered something. “Hey, Beau were you okay earlier? You sounded really distressed.” The Tiefling asked, looking very worried.

Yasha had to tip her mug to her lips to hide the smirk that came to her face while Beau had choked on her drink, her cheeks turned burgundy. “I.... had a..... stomach ache and was puking that’s all.” Beau managed to say before taking a long drink.

Jester reached across the table and smacked Beau’s hand. “You should have had me or Caduceus come help you.”

Yasha couldn’t stop the snicker coming from her lips as Beau’s blush intensified. Caleb shot her an inquisitive look but she just waved him off gently.

“Oh-uh-um-nahhh. I knew you were like drawing or some shit.. I'm fine now.” Beau stammered out. The monk’s eyes fell to Yasha’s with a half heart glare behind them. 

The barbarian responded with a cocked eyebrow and chuckled softly, taking another drink. Her mind started swimming with all sorts of ideas but something louder was replaying in her mind. Beau’s little whines rag around in her head like her own personal siren song. It was the most maddening and satisfying thing she had experienced in a long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Stay safe!
> 
> https://why-do-i-like-you-ya-dumb-bean.tumblr.com/


End file.
